


all our days

by nvvermore



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Family, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvvermore/pseuds/nvvermore
Summary: After a heartwarming moment with Ruby, Clover thinks back on his own sister.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	all our days

“Alright team, today you’ll be taking the day to make sure your weapons are in perfect condition. It’s been a couple of months since your upgrades from Dr. Polendina, so if you haven’t done any maintenance since then I suggest you go see him right away.” Clover was briefing teams RWBY and JNR on today's game plan. With Clover‘s order, the teams broke off into their responsibilities. Along with their typical sparring and training exercises, today they were allotted time for weapon maintenance. They were in a weapons workshop located in Atlas, where they had access to any tools or other parts they might need. Clover was there to help anyone out who needed it. While the kids were now licensed hunters, there were some hurdles that came with all of them not having finished their formal education. Sure, they had more battle experience than they typical academy graduate, but sometimes things like weapon maintenance just slipped their minds. So along with their normal huntsman duties, the General had Clover and Qrow slip in days with extra lessons here and there. Just to make sure the kids had everything they needed at their disposal to succeed as hunters. 

Speaking of Qrow, he was currently absent. Clover was a little worried, but it wasn’t too abnormal for Qrow to miss his alarm here and there. Clover had a hunch for a while that the older huntsman had been dealing with withdrawal for a while. It was no small feat, and while Qrow had kept his situation vague, Clover couldn’t be more proud of the man. But for all the trust Clover had in Qrow, every time Qrow was late like this or having a bad day he was worried that Qrow would turn to the bottle instead of turning to him. But it was just anxiety of Clovers. He did his best to stay by him when he sensed Qrow was having a bad day, and he would check on him when he was late in the mornings. 

Which he was about to excuse himself to go do, when Ruby appeared with her scythe in tow. 

“Captain Clover! I’ve always regularly done all of Crescent Rose’s repairs on my own, but would you like to look her over?” She asked. Clover smiled at her, honored she would trust him with any input about her weapon.

“Sure thing Ruby. I’ve seen you in combat enough to know how your weapon works, but why don’t you walk me through it?” He suggested. Ruby’s eyes lit up, and she began to ramble on about the scythe, as it lay on the table between them. She mentioned all the different ways to wield it, how Pietro upgraded it, and the ways she used dust with it. Clover, being a little bit of a weapons geek, was happy to listen to the young huntress. Not only did he want to be in her good graces, she reminded him of his own sister.

“I chose the scythe part because of Uncle Qrow. It’s based on Harbinger. And he was the one who taught me, way back when I was still at signal!” Ruby shared. She always spoke of Qrow with such admiration, he was stunned that her uncle was often inclined to believe she’d be better off without him.

“You really love your uncle, don’t you?” Clover asks.

Ruby nods. “He’s had a really hard life, but he's still always doing his best to be the best he can be. I know he’d do anything for me. It makes me sad he feels like he has to stay away from us, but I know it’s because he always wants us to be safe. Sometimes I wish he’d just put himself first for once.”

“Alright Pipsqueak, I think that’s enough waxing poetic about me for at least a whole year.” A tired voice calls from across the room. Clover and Ruby both turn to see a very exhausted looking Qrow standing a few feet away, shoulders slouched with Harbinger at his back.

“Uncle Qrow! You’ll never stop me from saying nice things about you!” Ruby runs and tackles him into a hug, which he returns for a moment and then scolds her for acting like a kid around all these weapons and tools. Clover observes from the side fondly, but a sadness overcomes him. 

“Okay kiddo, if your weapon is so perfect then why don't you go ahead and get some sparring in? I’ll come meet you later to really test out Crescent Rose, okay?” Ruby grins from ear to ear, ecstatic for the chance to beat up her uncle.

“Okay! Bye Captain Clover, bye Uncle Qrow, beat you later!” Ruby scoops up her weapon, and dashes out the door and down the hall to the training rooms.

It takes more than a moment for Clover to pick up on Ruby’s departure, but even in his lethargic state Qrow can sense something is wrong. He steps forward, placing a pale hand on Clover’s shoulder.

“Hey Lucky Charm, what’s going on?” Qrow questions. He directs Clover to sit down at some seats towards the corner of the room, out of earshot of everyone in the room. He waits for Clover to speak, concern lacing his features.

“I’m fine-“ Before Clover can deflect Qrow interrupts.

“Not allowed. If I can’t pull the ‘I’m fine’ card with you then you can’t do it to me.”

Clover takes a deep breath. “I have a sister. She's around the same age as your kids, a little older.” Clover is incredibly anxious, a state Qrow has never thought possible for the normally cool and controlled captain. He doesn’t need more information to know this is a sore topic for Clover.

“Can you tell me what she’s like?” Qrow’s voice is soft.

“I see a little bit of her in all these kids. It hurts sometimes. She admired me the same way Ruby admires you.” Clover smiles. “There’s a big age gap between us, 12 years. She’s my only sibling, and as her big brother it was my responsibility a lot of the time to look after her. I’ve always loved her so much.” There were tears threatening to fall from those striking teal eyes. “A little after I graduated from Atlas, I had a boyfriend. I decided I wanted to finally come out to my parents. It didn’t go as I wished it would have. They disowned me, and with that came being barred from seeing my sister. I was able to keep regular communication with her for years, until Beacon fell. Now it’s been almost three years I haven’t been able to speak to her. I miss her everyday.”

A few stray tears have begun to slowly make their way down Clover’s cheeks. Qrow holds the younger man's face in his hands, wiping them away as they fall.

“She’s not in Atlas?” Qrow asks. Clover shakes his head.

“My family is from Mistral. So there’s been no communication. Or visiting. While she’s an adult now, she’s just a civilian, and she was too young to know what happened with my parents and I. And I don’t want to ruin them for her.” Clover sounds so small, so scared compared to the man Qrow is used to. It’s a double edged sword. He's grateful Clover lets Qrow see him this way, but it also fills him with dread to see him so tortured.

“But I understand how you feel. My twin sister, she’s been gone for a very long time.” Qrow knows that sharing like this is something meaningful to Clover. So Qrow offers up his empathy.

“Yang's mother?” Clover looks a little stunned, he didn’t expect Qrow to talk to him about this.

“Yes, Raven. She abandoned all of us shortly after Yang was born.” Qrow can say what happened all day long and be fine, as long as he doesn’t think about the emotions attached to the event. “But the difference is she’s a lost cause, your sister isn’t. As soon as Amity is complete I’m not giving you a single second before you make that call.” Qrow smiles, and takes one of Clover’s hands in between his own. 

“I know.” Clover offers a hopeful smile.

“And about those kids, it would be therapeutic for you to bond with them, and it would never hurt for them to have another positive role model around.” Qrow says, and Clover practically beams with excitement. “What did I say?” Qrow gives a confused glace.

“You just said  _ another  _ good role model. Meaning they already have one in you.” Clover points out triumphantly.

“That's, not what I meant-“ Qrow studders.

“Hey, you can't take it back now!“

Qrow stands, offering a hand to Clover. “Fine Lucky Charm. Let’s go see Ruby, she’s gonna be over the moon when I tell her she gets to kick your ass.” He taunts. Clover takes Qrow's hand, letting the older man guide him up. “You feeling better?” He looks to Clover.

“Yea, Thank you Qrow.” 

And on the way to the training room, both of them failed to notice that their hands were clasped the entire walk there.


End file.
